


If Somehow

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nibelheim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Nibelheim.





	If Somehow

**Author's Note:**

> for Drabble Zone, 'deep down'

Deep down, Sephiroth sometimes wondered what his life would be like if things had been different. If he hadn't been carefully guided into his current role, if he'd somehow had a bit more choice, if somehow... 

He'd picked up so many odd little skills along the way, from watching, from assisting, from needing to make do in the field... 

He'd read textbooks, manuals, and notes left behind, half from genuine interest and half because it did make everything easier... 

But he never had any choice, could he? Not considering what he'd just found. 

He knew what he needed to do.


End file.
